Unexpected love
by rockerckick08
Summary: Jess moved to SH when he was 6 him,Rory,And Lane Kim have been best friends ever since then.That is untill th 9th grade.Read as they become more then friends? Some luke and lorelei moments too.Hope tou enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**"Mom,how come we have to move?I like it here." A six year old Rory Gilmore asked her mother. Lorilei Glimore sighed."Because sweetie,Now that your daddys moved to Newyork,We need a smaller house.Besides hun,We're only moving down the street."She replied as she put another box in the trunk of her car.**

**"But,now I'll have to pack up all my books.Then unpack them once we move them into the new house." Rory complained. "Here,How about I help you unpack all your books when we get there.Hows that sound?" Lorilei suggested.Rory sighed then smiled up at her mom. "Okay.But Can we go to lukes when we're finished moving this load of box's?"**

**Lorilei smiled and nodded down at a very excited Rory. "Sure thing sweets.Now how about you go finish packing up your room?" Rory nodded happily before skipping back into the house.Lorelei smiled and shook her head as Rory left.**

**"Okay Sweets,how 'bout you pick out which room you want,And I'll go start moving the box's." Lorelei Said as she unlocked the door to their new house.Rory squeled then took off up the stairs.Lorelei headed out to the** **car and started moving the box's into the living room.**

**A few minutes later Rory bounced outside to lorelei and started to tug on her pant leg. "Mommy,Mommy.Guess What?" She asked as she jumped up and down. "What is it baby?" Lorelei asked as she got down at eyelevel with Rory. "I picked my new room! You wanna come see it?" Lorelei nodded and took Rorys hand."I'd love too." She said as Rory practiclly dragged her into the house.**

**Rory pulled her through the kitchen and into a room that was just off to the side of the kitchen. "Look.Is'nt it perfect? See I'm gonna put my bookshelves on these two walls," She said pointing to two of the walls. "And my desk over there," She said pointing to another wall. "And my bed on that wall. What do ya think mommy?" Rory asked. "Sounds like a plan.Oh and I bet that if you work your wonderful Gilmore charm Luke would build you a really big bookshelf." Loreili Suggested.**

**"Yeah I'm gonna ask when we get to Lukes." Rory agrred as they walked out of the house. "Okay,Um are you ready togo to Lukes?" Lorelei asked as they got to the car. "Yes.Lets go." Rory said excidedly as the got into the car and buckled up. "As you wish." Lorelei said as she started the car and pulled out of the Driveway.**

**10 minutes later they were at lukes.Lorelei parked the car and got out.Lorelei opened the diner door and her and rory both said "Oh Luuukey!" Then sat down at the counter. "hold on!" They heard him grumble from the back.**

**Lorelei shushed rory then casually stood up and went behind the counter to get coffee.Rory snickerd as lorelei slowly grabbed a mug and started to fill it. "Lorelei! How many times do I have to tell you? You.Are. Not. Supossed.To.Be.Back.Here." He said slowly.Lorelei just laughed at him and walked back around to her seat at the counter.**

**"Okay What'll you guys have?" He asked as he pulled out his order pad. "choc-chip pancakes,And bacon for me.Please."Rory said. "Ooh I'll have the same but with more coffee." Lorelei said as she batted her eyelash's flirtashiously.**

**Rory went over to a near by table to sit and read.She sat down and started to read her oliver twist book.She looked over and then saw a boy who had blackish hair and a metalica t-shirt on.He looked to be about her age,He was sitting on the steps reading behind the curtain.**

**She got up walked over to the counter.She sat down and cleared her throat loudly and brought luke and her mom out of there flirting yuk fest. "Um Luke?" She asked. "yeah sweetheart?" Luke asked as ceaser put her food down infront of her. "Um who's that boy over there?" She asked pointing to the boy on the steps behind the curtain. "Oh thats Jess.He's my nephew,and he's gonna be staying here with me for awhile."**

**"Oh okay. Is he gonna start going to the School?" She asked as she took a big bite of her pancakes. "Yup.He strts tomarrow morning.He'll be in all the same class's as you and Lane.Maybe you girls could show him arond." Luke suggested. "Yeah okay I will." Rory said as she hopped off of her stool.**

**Rory walked over to Jess and sat down next to him. "Hi. I'm Rory." She said to him but she got no response. "Helllllo?" She said while waving here arma around in the air. Still no response. He just sat there and continued to read.She thought for a second then grabbed hold of his book and ripped it from his grasp.**

**"Hey! Give that back I was reading that!" He said as he turned to look at her while trying to take it back. "Well I've been here for like five minutes tring to talk to you and you just kept reading." She said as she held the book over her head. "Yeah, And?" He said clearly annoyede."**

**"And I thought I'd introduce myself since we'll be going to school together and all." She held out her hand to him. "Rory Gilmore." She said while smiling at him. He shook her hand skepticlly. "Jess Mariano." He said and then sighed.**

_**"So I See that your a fan of Oliver Twisyt aswell. Good choice." Rory said as she pulled out her identical copy of oliver twist. "Ah good to know not all people my age are stupid." Jess said as he took his book back. "I'm suprised you even know how to read." He said. "Yes of course I know how to read.Infact I learned how to read when I was younger then most learn how." Rory commented.**_

_**"Oh yeah how old were you?" Jess asked. "I was three.How 'bout you?" Rory asked. "Same her.All the kids at my old school were either really stupid or they just wasted there time playing with toys instead of reading."**_

_**"Yeah I know what you mean.You should stay away from Chuck Prezbe.He's kinda like that. My favorite thing to do in life is read." Rory stated as she turned in her seat to face jess more. "Yeah same here.So are there any othjer people that read or are normal at the school?" Jess asked.**_

_**"Yeah My bestfriend Lane Kim, She's really cool too.She's into music and she reads too.Not as mucj as me or you probably.But she's really cool and smart.I bet you'd like her." Rory said and jess nodded."Sounds pretty cool.Is she gonna be there tomarrow?"**_

_**"Yeah. Hey you want to go meet her with me today?"Rory asked excidedly. "Um okay I guess." Jess replied as he stood up.Rory followed in suit and together they walked up th the counter.**_

_**"Um Mom is it okay if I take Jess to go meet Lane?" Rory asked Lorelei who was sitting at the counter sipping her coffee. "Um as long as its okay with luke.But I need you to meet me back at the new house tonite." Lorelei said as she looked at Luke for confirmation. "Um yeah okay iguess.But could you also take Jess with you back to your house and I'll pick him up tonight after the dinner rush?" Luke asked more to Lorelei then rory. "Yeah okay just uh becareful and be at the house by 5 okay sweets?" Rory nodded.**_

_**Rory and Jess then left the diner and headed to Lanes house.After they got there Rory introduced Lane to Jess and then they all sat up in her room listening to music in Lanes closet.Then At 430 Rory and jess went back to Rorys new house and sat in her room reading and talking forthe rest of the day.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry the last chapter was so short.I'll try to make the next ones lnger,though it might take a few chapters for them to really grow as big as I'd like.Please Reveiw I really apreciate it. In this chapter its going to skip ahead quite a few years.Jess,Rory,And Lane are all going into the sixth grade.Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER TWO:**

**"Oh my god!Jess can you beleive it?We're in the sixth grade now.Junior High!Oh I'm so excited."Rory squeled to Jess over the phone. "Jeez Ror.I know we are,but could you try not to break my eardrums?" Jess said as he rubbed his ear.**

**"Oh I'm sorry Jesse." Rory apolagized."Ah it's okay rory." Jess waved off her apolagy. "So listen,Me and Lane are about to go get ice cream and talk about the first day of school.Then we're gonna go back to my place.You wanna come?" Rory asked.**

**"Um sure.We going now?" Jess asked as he slipped on his shoes. "Yeah we're going to meet at the gazebo** **in ten okay?" Jess put on his leather jacket and grabbed his cell phone(luke insisted he get one for 'safty').** **"Okay, see ya in a few rory."**

**"Kay,Bye Dodger." Jess smirkjed at the name rory gave him over five years ago. "Yeah,Bye ror." Jess hung up the phone and told luke were he was going and that he'd be back later.**

**Jess Got to the gazebo and saw that rory was already there reading oliver twist.He sat down next to her pulled his book out of his back pocket.She aknolaged him with a simple nod in his direction before continuing reading her Ayn Rand book.**

**After about five minutes Lane showed up and smiled at the sight. Jess and rory were sitting about a half of a foot apart,Just reading silently.Lane jumped up and sqeezed in between them.She threw her arms around their shoulders.**

**"Hiya guys!" She said whikle looking back and forth between them.Rory hugged lane and Then her and jess said "Hey Lane." At the same time.**

**"Okay,now that the whole gang is here,Lets grab that ice cream."Lane said while standing up and tugging on rory and jess's wrists."Yeah, they have this new coffee flavored one!" Rory said enthusiasticlly.Jess rolled his eyes and smiled. "Coffee adict." Jess mumbled. "Yup and proud of it!"**

**They all laughed together and started off toward the ice cream shop. Jess in the middle and rory and lane on his sides.He had his arms wrapped around their waists as they walked in a row.**

**"Wow! This is the best ice cream I've ever had." Rory said inbetween licks of her carmel coffee ice cream.Jess rolled his eyes and smirked."I bet its not as good as my chocolate chocolate chocolate." He challenged. "Oh yeah? Here you try mine and I'll try yours then we'll see if we still prefer our own." Rory suggested.**

**"Deal."Jess said as he leaned over and took a taste of her ice cream.Then she did the sameto his. "So?" Rory asked after she tasted his ice cream cone.He smirked. "Wow your right that is good.But,it's stioll not as good as mine."Rory nodded. "Yeah yours is good but,Mine is better,You know me and my coffee." Rory said and jess nodded.**

**"Hey lane you wanna try my ice cream?" Rory asked.Lane shook her head in disgust."Ew no way.You and Jess both just licked that." Rory and Jess shared a look. "so?" Jess asked."So theres this little thing called germs." Rory and Jess shared an eyeroll.**

**"So we used to share our cones all the time." Rory pointed out. "Yeah, whats the big deal now?" Jess asked. "uh we stopped that when we were nine. The only reason you too still do share your ice cream is because you both know that your gonna be swapping spit before the ninth grade when you guys make out anyway."Lane Stated matter-of-factly.**

**"MAKE OUT?!" Rory and Jess both chocked out at the same time.Lane nodded for confirmation. "Yeah Everybody, knows that you two are gonna be a couple by the 9th grade."**

**"Whoa,Whoa,Whoa!" Jess said as they came to a stop and Jess threw the remainder of his ice cream cone away."First of all,Whos everybody?" Jess asked. "Oh well,The whole school,Luke,Lorelei,Miss Patty,Kirk,Babette,Taylor,Even Mama knows." She said like it was obvious.By the time she finished her sentence jess and Rory were staring wide eyed at lane.**

**"And why would they think that?" Jess Rory asked hesitently. "Because of the way Jess always has his arms around you and the way he looks at you." Lane said.**

**"Wait a sec,I look at you the same way I lokk at Rory.Hey and I put my arms around you too.How come people dont think that me and you are going to end up together?" Jess asked obviously freaiked.**

**"Oh jesse,It may be true that you put your arms around me but you do not look at me the same as rory." Lane said as she finished her ice cream cone. "Lane are you insane?Jess looks at me the same as you.You got that?We are just friends." Rory asked obviously freaked too.**

**"Yeah Rory and I are just friends.Just like you and I are.You got that?" Lane nodded. "Alright,Jeez.No need to flip out.It just sorta looks like that to everybody else.Sorry." Lane said quitly.**

**"Oh I'm sorry Lane I didnt mean to flip out on you." Jess said as he pulled her into a hug. "Oh its alright jesse" Uh Are you okay Rory?" Lane asked waving a hand infront of her face,which brought rory out of her trance.**

**"We are only bestfriends!And I dont care what other people think or say."Rory said all in one breath.Jess nodded in agreement. "Thats right and neither do I.So lets just drop this whole thing.We all agree that we're just bestfriends correct?"Jess asked and both girls nodded.**

**"Good now lets go back to Rorys house."Jess suggested as they started off towards her house.They all nodded silently and resumed walking in their earlier posion.**

**After getting to Rorys house they all sat and talked about school,memorys,and listened to Lanes new CD.At nine Jess announced that he had to get back to the diner.After he left lane and rory spent the nezt 45 minutes picking out what they were going to wear the next day to school.At 10 they finally went to bed.**

**Rory woke up the next morning at 615.She set it to go off early today so her and lane could take some extra time to get ready for the first day of school.Lane,Rory,and Jess all agreed that they'd meet at the diner at 715 to eat breakfast then head to school together.**

**Rory shook lane awake. "Laney! Lane get up its the first day of school.First day of Junior High.Get up!." She said excitedly to lane as she gently shook her awake.Lane sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes."Okay, I'm up.You go wake up your mom,I'll start a pot of coffee and go to the bathroom." Lane said as she got out of rorys bed and put on her slippers. "Right!" Rory said as she took off in the direction of her moms room.**

**Rory ripped open Lorelai's curtains and started jumpeing up and down on her bed. "Mommy! Wake up."She said a little to loud for lorelai's liking. "Early.Sleep my child." Lorelai mumbled still asleep. "No its the first day of junior high and you have to help lane and i get ready for school." Rory retorted.**

**"Fine.But could you at lea-" Lorelai cut herself off with a groan when she rolled ove and the peircing sunlight assulted her eyes. "Close those blinds.Please." Lorelai begged. Ror jumped up and closed the blinds. "Okay now get up ,theres coffee made downstairs." At that lorelai jumped up and hurridly made her way down the stairs.**

**25 minutes later Rory,Lane,And Lorelai were in rorys bathroom.Lorelai was helping the girls apply some make up. "Okay now you girls dont get to wear much since your still only eleven. Okay?" Lorelai said as she started applying some eyeshadow to lane. "Okay mom." Rory said as lorelai started to work on her make up.**

**"Okay now finish changing then I'll help you with Your hair." Lorelai said before leaving the girls in the bathroom. Lane and Rory went into Rorys room and started to change.Rory wore a dark wash short jean skirt ,A red tank top and black ballet flats.With that she wore black and red bangel bracletes.Lane a pair of dark wash jeans,A white tank top with black polka dots,white fip flops,and a chunky black nacklace.**

**After the girls were finished changing they headed back to the bathroom.Lorelai had the hair straightener,The hair curler and a few stylinf products ready to go.Lorelai straightened lanes hair and put it up in chopsticks.She curled Rorys hair and just let it hang down just below her shoulders.**

**At 715 the girls grabbed their matching messenger bags and Lorelai,Lane,And Rory all walked to lukes.When They got there lorelai said "Oh lucas!Gimme some of that wonderful coffee." Luke Shook his head as the girls sat down at the counter. "No.Lorelai I'm not giving you any more coffee." Lorelai betted her eye lids flirtasiously. "Please ?" She begged. And they continued on like that untill Rory interupte.**

**"Uh sorry to inturupt you very meaning ful conversation,but i need food." Rory said .Luke nodded and took out his order pad. "What'll ya have?" Roruy stood up. "I want waffles and Jess wants French tost and bacon." Then She trotted up the stairs.**

**"How does she always know what Jess will want before she even see's him?" Luke asked lane whenrory left.Lane simply shrugged her shoulders. "I dont know,Soul mates? Ooh or maybe she's phycic." Lane guessed,then resumed in eating her pancakes.**

**Rory opened the apartment door quitlyand looked around.When she didnt see him she figured he was still fixing his hair in the bathroom.She threw the door open and said "Ha! I knew it!" This made Jess drop his comb. "Jeez Rory! Did you Have to throw the door open?" She laughed nodded. "Yes, I did. And I Knew you were still gonna be fixing your hair." She smirked and he scowled.**

**"So?" He asked with a hint opf annnoyance in his voice. "So this means that you spend more time fixing your hair then I do." She teased. "Hey just because I want my hair to look good doesnt mean any thing." Jess protested. "Oh Relax Jess I'm just kidding.I think its cute that you take your time to look good." He smirked slightly.**

**"Anyway, Your hair really does look nice." Rory commented as they left the bathroom and jess grabbed his book bag. "Um thanks You look nice too.I uh like your braclet thingies." Jess said a little nervously."Thanks.Um lets go eat."Rory suggested and then they headed down to the diner.**

**After breakfast Lane,Jess,And Rory all walked together to their new school. They enter the school with Jess in the middle and Rory and Lane at his sides again. Jees had his arm around the girls's shoulders as they walked inside.**

**The first thing that they noticed was that the school was a lot larger then they were used to.Then they noticed it had tons of lockers occupying the walls and there was a lot more students then there were at the** **elementry school.Also it had a ton more class rooms and stuff.**

**Jess and Rorys lockers were right next to eachothers while Lanes was at the other end of the school.They decided to chack out the school before class started.**

**When they passed the english class They saw this bleach blonde girl who was leaning against some lockers chewing her gum in a way that made Jess want to gag.The girl turned and glared ar rory. "Um Jess why is that girl glaring at me?" Rory asked quitly.**

**"Because sh's jealuos."He whispered in her ear. "Jealous of what?" She whispered back. "Of you.Your with me and she like me so she doesnt like the fact that i have my ams around you and Lane." He whispered into her ear an she giggled.**

**"Hey girls?" Jess asked quitly when he saw the girl start to walk in their direction. "Yeah?" They asked back. "Um I really dont like that girl so could one of you pretend to be my girlfriend if she comes up?" He asked right before the girl got to them. "okay" Both girls responded.**

**"Hey its Jess right?" The blondie asked when she reached them ."Yeah,Shane right?" He asked. She nodded "Yeah its Shane." Jess nodded at her. "Well Shane you know rory my best friend?And Lane my girlfriend?" He asked her with fake niceness in his voice. "Oh so you two are an item?" Shane asked slightly taken aback. "Yeah we sure are." Replied Lane,then she gave jess a kiss on the cheek. "Oh well okay,It was uh nice to meet you guys see you around." She said quickly before taking off around the corner.**

**Lane,Rory,And Jess all burst ouyt laughing. "Oh thankls Laney." Jess said after they calmed their laughing. "No problem Jesse.Any Thing for my best friend."Lane Replied as they continued down the hall.Just then the school bell rang and they all headed into english together.**

**Rory took the seet infront of jess who sat beside lane.A tall boy with brown floppy hair walked and the teacher told him to find a seat. "Class This is Dean Forrester.He just moved here from chicago.Everyone please welcome him to the school with a round of aplouse." After everyone clapped he sat down next to rory and smiled at her.**

**Afrter school was out Rory and Jess waited outside the school for lane who was getting something from her locker.While they were waiting Dean came up to them. "Hey its Rory right?" He asked as he extended his hand to her. "Yeah its rory and this is Jess." Rory said while shaking his hand. "Boyfriend?" Dean asked as he shook Jess's hand.**

**"No BestFriend." Jess replied.Dean perked up and smiled widely at rory. "Oh okay well I'll um see you around rory." Then Dean Left."I dont like him." Jess stated after he was out of earshot."Jess you dont even know him." Rory countered. "Well he gives me a bad vibe." He retorted. Then Rory looked at him with that look that made hime do anything for her. "How about we give him a chance first,then we'll see if you still dont like him." Rory asked still giving him that look."Fine." He said.**

**She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "Thank you Jesse" Rory said then gave him a peck on the cheek. "Yeah okay." Jess replied.Just then lane ran up.**

**"Oh my god! Guess what you guys?"Lane asked excited ly. "What is it lane?" Rory asked. "Lexie Parker Just invited our whole class to her party on friday." Rory and Lane Jumped up and down squeling.**

**"Well thats pretty cool." Jess commented as they started off toward lanes house. "Yeah i'm super excited Rory said.**

**Five minutes later they were at Lanes house. "To bad you cant come with us to lukes." Rory complained. "I know but you knopw how Mama is." Lane said sadly.They hugged and then Rory and Jess headed off to llukes for a dinner with luke and Lorelai.**


	3. Chapter 3 Important AN

_**Hey guys I'm super sorry that I have'nt updated in awhile.I've been busy with school and Me and my whole fmily got sick recently.Anyway I'll try to update as soon as possible.If you guys have any questions or ideas feel free to let me know.Ooh I'm also working on another gilmore girl fanfic that I think you guys wil enjoy.Again sorry. Peace,Amanda**_


	4. Chapter 4 The party

A/N: Hey guys!Thanks for all your wonderful reveiws.Curly-Q,I'm glad that you liked you liked the part where Rory and Jess freaked out when they found out what everybody thought.Keep reveiwing everybody.It keeps me wanting to post.Enjoy this chapter and make sure to tell me what you think and any ideas you have.Thanks so much!

CHAPTER THREE:

" Okay,So what time is jess gonna be by to pick you girls up?" Lorelai asked Rory and Lane as she put on her jacket. "Um he'll be here aroun 6.We'll be home by 9.Any questions?" Rory asked as she handed Lorelai her purse. "Uh ,no.But I'll be home before you girls get home.Oh and make sure you lock up the house when you leave."

"Dont worry mom I have every thing under control.Me and Jess will both have our cell phone on and if I need your help then I'll call you.Okay?" Rory asked. "Yeah okay I'll see you guys later.Bye!" Lorelai said as she walked out the front door and left for the Inn.

"Okay can you grab a couple of soda's out of the fridge and then we'll get dressed." Rory asked Lane as she shut the door after Lorelai. "Sure I'll get the drinks and then we'll do our hair." Lane said as she grabbed to rootbeers out of the fridge.

"Okay lets get on with it.How do you want your hair?" Rory asked lane as they went into her room and sat down. "I want my hair down in wavy curls.How about you?" Lane asked after she took a sip of her rootbeer. "Strait and down." Rory replied.

"Okay then I'm gonna go and straiten my hair." Rory said as she stood up and started off toward the bathroom."Ooh wait for me.I'll come and curl my hair with you." Lane said as she jumped up and followed rory into the bathroom.

15 minutes later Rory and Lane were finished with their hair.It was nearing 530 and both girls still had to get changed.So Rory went into her room and Lane changed in the bathroom.10 minutes later the girls met in the living room to show each other what they looked like.

Rory was wearing dark wash jeans,A red sweater,and black flip flops.Lane wore a jean skirt,a black t-shirt,ballet flats.They both smiled at each other and nodded in aprovement. "You look great!" Lane said to Rory and gave her a hug. "You too" Rory gushed.

The girls grabbed their purses and sat down on the couch to wait for Jess.15 minutes later there was a knock at the door and both girls jumped up to get it.Rory flung the door open and saw Jess leaning against the porch railing.He smiled at both girls and then they stepped outside.Rory looked at jess and smiled.

"Wow Jess you look nice.You dont look so...miserable and...grumpy.Plus you lost the leather jacket,very nice." Rory complemented after she looked at his attire.He was wearing black pants,a white t-shirt and a blue botten up dress shirt over top of it that had the first few bottens undone,his hair was gelled to perfection as usual and he was wearing the chain necklace that rory had given him for his birthday.

Jess smiled and nodded at Rory. "Um thanks...I guess." He said a little confused. Rory held back a giggle. "Dont worry thats a fantastic complement.You see,before you looked a lot like Luke.You know grumpy,miserable,tired.Now you just look...nice." Rory said matter-of-factly with a nod.

Jess nodded "Okay glad to know that I dont look like Luke anymore.How come you didnt tell me I looked like Luke?" Jess asked Rory.Rory repleid with a simple shrug. "Thought you knew."

"Yeah Jess it was a little obvious.Dont worry you dont ever look as bad as luke just sometimes you resemble him with your attitude and that look of misery." Lane chirped in. "O-kay. Well thanks for the update.I'll be sure to try and not look like luke anymore.So are you gus ready to go?" Jess asked.

"Yep we're ready.Oh I'm super excited arent you guys?" Lane asked as they all stepped off the porch and headed in the direction of Lexies house. "Yeah I'm excited too.I still cant beleive that Lexie invited our whole class.I mean she is usually very picky in who she invites." Rory answered. Jess nodded in agreement. "Yeah I'm kind of excited to go.I mean it should be a pretty cool party,Lexies usually are from what I hear." Jess added as they walked down the street.

10 minutes later Jess,Rory,and Lane reached Lexies house.Lane rang the door bell nevously and they waited and a minute later Mrs.Parker opened the door. "Hi kids.Lexie and the rest of the kids are downstairs in the basement you can just go on down." She said politly. "Oh okay thank you Mrs.Parker." Rory said as she lead them to the basement door. "Oh no problem dear,and please call me sheryal." Rory nodded and then sheryal left.

Lane,Rory,and Jess all looked at each other then slowly Jess opened the basement door and the three of them walked down the steps and the walked into the middle of the room. The first thing that they noticed was that one of the walls was lined with tables that were loaded up with drinks and snacks.Then another wall was lined with chairs an that there was probably 15 other kids in the basement when they got there.

Dave walked up to the three of them and smiled at Lane. "Hi Lane." He said dreamily and Lane blushed slightly. "Oh hi dave.Um you remember Jess and Rory my to bff's?" Dave nodded and sighed. "Yaeh hi guys.Didnt you to date for awhile?" Dave ased lane motioning between her and Jess.

Jess,Lane,and rory all burst out laughing leaving a very confused Dave staring at them. Once they stopped laughing Lane looked at dave and smiled nervously. "Sorry.Um no we never dated.I pretended to be Jess's girlfriend so that that girl shane from school would leave him alone." Lane said to dave and his confused look disapeared.

"Oh okay.well um do you wanna go dance?" Dave asked .Lane smiled and noded eagerly. "Yeah I'd love too." Lane chirped. "Okay thats great.Um it was nice to meet you guys." Dave said to Jess and Rory.They nodded and then Dave and Lane left on to the dance floor.

Then Rory and Jess set out to find Lexie to thank her for the invite.They found her somewhere in the middle of the room talking to Dean Forrester. Right as they were aproaching Dean left with a goofy grin on his face.They stepped up to Lexie and smiled at her.

"Hi Lexie.We just wanted to let you know that The party is awesome so far.And to um thank you for inviting us." Rory said nervously. Lexie smiled brightly at her and Jess then said. "Thanks and I just thought I'd invite some people I didnt know to the party cause I havent really met most of the kids in our class."

"Great well I'm Rory Gilmore and this," Rory said pointing to Jess. "Is my best friend Jess Marriano.Oh and My other Bestfriend is here tobut she is dancing with Dave Rygalski." Rory said as Lexie shook Jess's hand.

"Well its nice to meet you both and I'm looking forward to meeting Lane.Look I gotta go now but we'll be starting the games in a few minutes.Anyway have lots of fun ." Lexie said before turning around and leaving.

"Well um do you wanna go get a drink?" Jess asked as they walked over to the refreshment table. "Yeah I could really use a soda right about now.I'm super super nervous."Rory said as Jess poured her a cup of mountain dew. "Yeah I can tell you were talking a little faster then normal." Jess commented after he handed rory her soda.

"Aww look if it is'nt little Jesse boy and little Mary." Tristin Dugrey said in a mocking arrogent tone as he aproached the refreshment table. Jess just smirked and tightened his grip on Rory pulling her closer.Rory smirked also,knowing exactly what Jess was doing.

Ever since the 4th grade Tristin has hated Jess for two reasons.Number one being, He got a crush on Rory and Jess always got to hang out with her instead of him.Number two being,Tristin always wanted to be the badboy player type at school.But with JKess around it just was'nt possible.All the girls liked Jess first then Tristin was second best.And what he hated the most was that Jess didnt even have to try to be cool and Tristin tryed with all his might to be cooler then Jess.

"You know Tristin,I am getting really sick of you calling me Mary.Why dont you just call me by my name? Come on I know your kind of slow about catching onto things but.Dont you think that after 3 years of going to school with me that you could know my name? Here I'll help you. It's R-o-r-y. Got that?" Rory said slowly in a mocking tone. Tristin glared at her.

"Yeah I know your name.I just prefer Mary besides in my beleif your real name should of been mary.I mean it fits so well with you mare." Tristin said. Jess could sense the uncomfortableness in the way rorys back tensed. "Hey Rory could you go and um ask lexie what time the party ends while I talk to Tristin for a sec?" Jess asked rory. She nodded and gave jess a warning pleading look before walking away.

"Hey! You better back off Tristin.You need to leave Rory alone and stop calling her Mary.Just because she rejected you and You dont like me gives you no right to act the way tou do towards Rory.Do you got it?Because if you dont got it I bet a nice butt kicking would help you to understand.You got me?" Jess asked calmly.Tristin didnt say any thing he just stood there in shock. Jess nodded in satisfaction. "Good.See ya later.Trissy boy." Jess called over his shoulder as he walked off in search of Rory.

By the time jess found Rory Lexie was announcing that the games were about to begin.She instructed everyone to sit in a circle on the floor. Everyone gathered around in a circle and Lexie grabbed a bottle off the table,then joined the circle. "Okay heres how to play.I'll spin this bottle on the floor and whoever it lands on I have to kiss or I'm disqualified from the game.Then whoever it lands on has to spin it and so on and so forth.Everyone got it?" Lexie asked as she placed the bottle in the middle of the circle on the floor.

Everyone nodded and so the game began.Lexie spinned the bottle and it landed on Dean Forester.Then after he spun it landed on Lindsey (A/N: I forgot her last name sorry.) Then after a few more people spinned Tristin spun and it landed on Rory.She grimaced and then quickly pecked him on the lips. She spinned and it landed on Jess. They looked at each other and he shrugged and she smiled slightly.Then she leaned over and kissed him not a peck like she'd done with Tristin or like the very fast kiss Jess shared with Shane.It only lasted a few seconds but it felt like minutes.

After they pulled apart Rory smiled and then it hit her,hard.She realized that She liked Jess.As more then a friend.She quickly pushed those thoughts out of her head telling herself that they were just friends and that he didnt feel the same way and that it was probably just a phase.

Jess and Rory pulled out of their kiss and it was then that he realized he had more then friendly fellings for his best friend on earth Rory Gilmore.But he told himself to get real that he had no chance on earth with Rory and that she didnt and never would have feelings for him like that.

After the game was over about 20 minutes later Rory and lane were sitting at a table when Dean came up and sat down next to rory. "So Rory guess what?" Dean asked ased as he sat down. "Oh hi Dean.Whats up?" Rory asked once she realized his presence.

"Well I asked Lindsey out and now we're going out.Isnt that great?" He asked excitedly. "Oh yeah.Thats great Dean I'm so happy for you guys.Lindsey is super nice.Once in the fourth grade we went to this feildtrip to Mark Twains house.And I really wanted this magnet so Lindsey bought it foer me.Oh and she wouldnt let me pay her back." Rory said slightly nervous.

"That was nice of her so lokk I gotta go now but I'll see you around school I guess. Bye." Rory waved. "Bye Dean."

XXXXXX

An hour later Rory and Jess got back to Rorys house after dropping Lane off. Rory opened the door and lead them inside. "Mom! We're home!" Rory called out as she set her purse on the table by the door. "I wonder where my mom is.She said that she'd be home before we got here." Rory said then said "Oh Look theres a message maybe its from her." Jess nodded from his position on the couch. " Yeah,maybe."

Rory hit the play button and Lorelais voice filled the room. "Hey sweets.Hey Jess! Listen I'm sorry but I got stuck at th Inn.I wont be home till pretty late.But I dont want you there all alone so I asked Luke if it was okay for Jess to spend the night.So Jess you can take the couch and dont stay up to late.Oh and when I get home tomarrow I want all the details about the party.Good night kids.Oh theres pizza in the fridge if you guys are hungry. "

"Okay so I guess your spending the night." Rory said as she plopped down on the couch next to Jess who was surfing channels. "Yup looks like it.So what do you wanna do?" Rory thought for a minute. "Ooh I got it we'll heat up the pizza and have a movie night." Rory suggested.

"Okay I'll go heat up the pizza and you pick the movies out." Jess said as he stood up and headed for the kitchen. "Ooh okay I'm so excited." Ten minutes later Jess came back into the living room balencind two plates on one arm and a 2-liter with two glassed in the other arm.

"Okay so what movies did you pick?" Jess asked as he set down on the couch. "Willy wonka and the chocolate factory and The notebook." He nodded. "Total Gilmore movies but I'll settle." Rory smiled. "Good."

They ate and watched Willy wonka and the chocolate factory. Then halfway through the notebook They fell asleep.Lorelai came home late around midnight and saw Jess and Rory asleep with the notebooks menu on the screen of the tv.She smiled at the sight of her little baby girl asleep with her best friend and future boyfriend.She could tell that they would end up together.She went to sleep that night content with the boy that her daughter would probably end up marrying someday.She knew that he would always take good care of her and put her before himself always.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:Hey guys sorry if you felt like its been awhile since I've updated.Well at least it does for me cause I know I hate waiting for someone to update a story.Anyways I put a lot of effort into trying to make this chapter long and really good.I'm going to skip ahead a few years so that they all just started High school,so the 9th grade.Let me know if I'm going to fast with this story,cause I kinda feel like I am.But it will slow down after this chapter.Thanks for all the reveiws I really apreciate them.Keep reveiwing cause it keeps me wanting to post.Thanks,much love Amanda!

Chapter Four: Your going out with him!

Rory had just gotten out of her Chemistry class,when she bumped into Dean.Ever since Dean moved to Stars Hollow in the sixth grade Rory and him had been friends. Rory looked up and smiled at him. "Oh hey Dean.How are you?" She asked as they started walking in the direction of her locker. "Oh I'm doing great actually.How about you?" He asked as they stopped and Rory opened her locker.

"Oh I'm doing good.I'm going out with Jess and Lane tonight. " Dean got a look of hatred. "Oh you mean Jess as in the sarcastic,james wanna be?" He asked even though he already knew that that was who she was talking about.Jess and Dean hated eachother.Jess was always making sarcastic comments or jokes about Dean,and Dean has always liked rory and has hated jess cause she likes jess better.

Rory sighed. "Yes dean that Jess.Look I know you guys dont like eachother,but I like both of you so could you try to be a little less jerky when you talk to me about him?" She asked as he put a history book into her back pack and then zip her bag shut. Dean nodded at her. "Yeah sorry I know that you dont like us fighting.I'll try to not be as jerky while talking to you about him."

"Okay thank you Dean.So um hows it going with the new job?" Rory asked. "Oh its going good.You know its not that hard,I mean its just bagging groceries and some stocking when taylor needs me to.I got my first paycheck yesterday." He said. "Oh thats great.How much did you make?" Rorry said as they started off towards her math class.

"Oh well I made 127.63.Its nice to be able to have all this extra spending money." He commented. "I can imagine so." Rory replied. "Hey um rory couyld I ask you a question?" Dean asked nervously. Rory smirked then replied with. "You just did."

"Right well um I meant another one." He said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Rory sensed that he was a little nervous. "Um sure go ahead." He claered his throat. "Well

I was wondering if you might you know go out with me on saterday." He said quickly. Rory was a little shocked but replied with "Okay." Dean looked up clearly suprised.

"Really?You'll go out with me?" He asked still a little unsure. Rory nodded slightly at him then smiled. "Yeah,why not? I like you and if it doesnt work out we can just go back to being friends." She said with a nod. "You like me?" He asked and then saw a blush creeping into Rorys cheeks. "Yes.Why would I agree to go out with you if I did'nt?" She said quitly. Dean nodded. "Um okay the I guess I'll pick you up at 6?" Rory nodded.

"Okay well I gotta go now cause I got english lit in five minutes." Dean said to rory after a minute of awkward silence. Rory nodded. "Um okay well I'll see you tomarrow." She said and then Dean left. Rory got her books and headed to her math class.

When Rory got to math class she saw Jess sitting in his usual seat in the back.He looked up and smiled at her which made her look away even though she could tell that he was still staring at her. For some reason which she didnt know why she felt like she couldnt look at him.She felt like she was betraying him by going out with Dean,like he'd be angry.

All the way through class Rory felt Jess looking at her and she willed herself not to look at him. Then the bell rang signaling that class was over and Rory jumped up and practicly ran out of class.Jess Took off after her.He almost caught up to her by the time she reached the school doors.

He called her name but she ignored him and kept walking. She got outside and headed to her house. Jess followed her and she thought he had finally stopped following her so she slowed down slightly.By the time she reached her house she was crying and she didnt know exactly why. She unlocked the door to her house and went inside to her room,leaving the door unlocked. She plopped down on her bed and started to cry really hard.

Jess went up to her house door and tryed to open it and found it to be unlocked.He quitly opened the door and went inside silently shutting the door behind him.He walked to her bedroom door and opened it,seeing her laying on her bed shaking as she sobbed. "Rory?" He asked quitly which made her jumpo slightly.

"What are you doing here? Why did you follow me?" Rory asked sitting up and her words came out more harsh then she expected them to. Jess looked a little hurt the said. "Well you ignored me and practicly ran home staight from school so I just figured something was wrong.And now I get here and your crying so I know that somthing is definetly wrong. Was it me? Did I do somthing to make you upset or something?" He asked.

Rory shook her head and wiped away her tears. "No you didnt do anything it was me." She said as she broke down again.Jess walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug and let her cry into his neck. He whispered comforting words into her hair and rubbed her back. Once she calmed down enough to form words she pulled back.

"Jess your gonna be mad at me." She said quitly.He shook his head. Rory I promise to not be mad just tell me what it is." He said as he rubbed he back slightly. "I'm going out with him tomarrow." She said sobbing slightly. Jess was confused. "Um your going out with who tomarrow?" He asked calmy. "Dean." She chocked out and turned away not daring to look him in the eye.

"Dean? Your going ou with Dean tomarrow,You mean tall floppy headed dean?" He asked slightly agitated that she was going out with him. Rory nodded. "Yes.Your mad at me arent you?" She asked barely above a whisper. Dean shook his head no,even though he was upset that she was going out with dean. "No Ror,I'm not mad at you.But I dont like him and I dont like thhat your your going out with himBut I'm definetly not mad t you." Jess said.

"Your not mad?" She asked finally looking at him in the eyes. He shook his head "No I'm not mad especaily at you." Jess said then pulled her into a tight hug.When they pulled out of the hug five minutes later Rory smiled at Jess brightly.He kissed her forehead and smiled back at her.

"Okay so now that you know that I'm not mad at you,and I know that your not mad at me can I ask you a question?" Jess asked. Rory nodded and looked at him expectantly. He cleared his throat and then said "Why are you going out with bagboy?I mean I didnt think Giant was your type." He said with a smirk. Rory smacked his arm playfully. "Hey he's not a giant,just because he's tall doesnt mean that he's a giant." Rory defended.

"Whatever you say,Ror,whatever you say." Jess said and then stood up. "And you still didnt answer my question.Why are you going out with bagboy?" Jess asked again. Rory stood up and stretched. "Because,he's nice and sweet,and I like him.Thats why,plus he asked me so I said yes." She replied then layed down on her bed.

"Oh okay I guess." He said his quitly, his words coming out more hurt then he meant or realized. Rory looked up at him a concerned and a little shocked by his his tone. "Jess are you- I mean you dont- Well you dont -What I'm trying to say is- You dont um,no you couldnt possibly-You-" Rory rambled nervously,as she stared at him.

Jess looked up at her as soon as she stopped and stared at her,confused. "Rory what sre you trying to say?" He asked her as he turned slightly in her desk chair so he could get a better look at her. Rory looked away quickly,not able to look him in the eye. "Do you like me?" She asked very quitly. "I'm sorry what'd you say,I couldnt hear you." Jess said.

"Um do you like me?" She asked a little louder this time. Jess chuckled. "Of course I like you Rory.Your my best friend." He said still confused by her weirdness. She sighed,"I mean do you like,like me?" She asked then made sure to not look him in the eye,afraid of what she might see.

Jess's eyes widened and he couldnt form words do to the shock from her question. "What?" He finally chocked out. "Just forget it,I,I just must have miss read you." She said. "No! I dont wanna forget it Rory.Why dis you ask me that question?" He said as he stared at her. "Because for just a second there it seemed as if well as if you were hurt that I was going out with dean." She said with a sigh. Then quickly added. "Sorry I guess I was wrong.Please just forget it." She said.

After a minute of silence He said, "You werent wrong." very quitly. Rory jerked her head and looked at Jess.Their eyes locked,Piercing blue met Mocha brown. "What?" Rory asked still sure that she must have misheard him. He sighed loudly. "You were right." He said louder this time.

"I was right?You mean that you do like,like me?" She asked still a little unsure. Jess broke eye contact and nodded. "Yeah," He said nervously. "Oh well I like like you too." Rory said while still staring at Jess.

Jess whipped his head so they were having eye contact. "You do?" He asked,suprised. Rory nodded slightly and said "Yeah," Barely above a whisper. "Huh,so I like you,and you like me." Jess mused.Rory giggled. "Yes." She said whith a smile.

Jess smiled at her. "So how long have you liked me?" Rory asked as she sat up in the middle of the bed and patted the spot next to her,signaling for him to come sit down next to her.Which he did a little nervously. "Truth?" He asked and Rory nodded. "Well since Lexie Parkers party in the sixth grade.You know the first one we went to." He said a little shyly. Rory started laughing hystariclly.Jess raised an eyebrow at her. "What?" He asked. Rory calmed her laughter enough to say "Thats when I realized that I liked you too." Jess got it and joined her in her fit of laufghter.

When their laughter came to an end They stared at each other,slowly moving closer to eachother without even noticing. They were only about an inch apart and they still held eye contact. The next thing They knew they were kissing.Jess loved the feeling of rorys soft hair as he ran his hand through her hair and she put her hand on his shoulder and her other hand on the side of his face.

When they pulled apart it took them a minute to open their eyes and process what just happened.Jess opened his eyes first and smiled at the sight of how beautiful she looked.Rory opened her eyes and smiled nervously at him. "Um we just kissed." She stated.He just nodded. "Yeah we did didnt we."

"Yeah so what know?" Rory asked. Jess shrugged. "I dont know.What do you want to do?" Jess asked as he pulled back slightly. "Well since we've established that I like you and You like me,What does that mean?" She asked. "Well I mean I dont know,You already have a boyfriend." Rory looked at him a little confused. "Since when do I have a boyfriend?" She asked and he looked at her.

"Dean?" He asked and rory shook her head. "No Dean is not my boyfriend.I agreed to go out with him,but it is only one date.Plus I told him if it didnt work out that I still just wanted to be friends." Rory satated and Jess smiled. "So he's not your boyfriend?" Jess asked and Rory shook her head. "No hes not my boyfriend."

"So does that mean that you want me to be your boyfriend?" HJe asked shyly. "Well I mean I guess I do.I mean I like you,plus you already pretty much my boyfriend except that we dont kiss or anything." She said and then blushed a little. "Huh,your right.Intresting.So Then if you like me,and I like you,And we're already practicly going out." He said asnd then Rory finished for him. "Then we should go out."

"Okay then,I guess we're going out." Jess said and Rory nodded. "Okay.We're going out." She said then smiled at the sound of that. Jess smiled too. "I like the sound of that." Jess said and Rory nodded in agreement. "Yeah me too."

"So maybe we should try that whole kissing thing." Jess said as he scooted closer to her. Rory giggled and then nodded. "Okay." Then they kissed again and when they finally pulled out of it Jess smiled.

"You know, What every one at school is going to say right?" Jess asked and Rory nodded. "Yup they are all going to say 'I told you so.'" Jess nodded. "Exactly."

A/N: So I hope that you guys liked it! I tried really hard to make it longer then all mny other chapters but I know its not much longer,but I promise to try really hard to make them longer.Any ways let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So thanks for the reviews guys.But come on people I need more I live on feedback.Anyway sorry it took me awhile to update,I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Five:

"Okay so what time is dean coming over?" Loelai asked as she pulled on her jacket. "Uh he should be here in about five minutes." Rory replied looking at her watch. "Ooh okay well I gotta go but you tell dean hi for me,okay?" Rory nodded and gave lorelai a kiss on the cheek.Lorelai left with a wave and rory sat down on the couch to wait.

a few minutes later the doorbell rang and Rory jumped up to answer it. She swung open the door and saw dean standinng there with flowers. "Hi Dean." He smiled "Hi." She waved her hand gesturing for him to come in. "Come on in."

He nodded and stepped in. "Okay,thanks."

"Um listen Dean maybe you should sit down,we kind of need to talk." Rory said nervously. "Uh,okay." He replied and then took a seat on the couch. She sat down on the opoaite side of the couch and placed her hands neatly in her lap. "Um you remember how I said that if this didnt work out that we'd go back to being just friends?" Rory asked and Dean nodded slightly.

"Well I dont wanna hurt your feelings but,I need to tell you before we leave.Yesterday after I agrree that we'd go out,I got home and told Jess.Well after I told him he told me that he liked me,then I said that I liked him too,then we kissed,and now we're kind of a couple.And I'm sorry but I've felt this way about Jess for quit some time,and now its finally happened." Rory said to Dean sympatheticly.

Dean just looked at her with a hurt and yet still blank exspesion. "So you cant go out with me now because your going out with Jess?" He asked after a minute. Rory nodded. "I am really sorry Dean.I hope you dont hate me now." He shook his head. "No I dont hate you Rory.However I do hate Jess even more now though."

"Okay.So um if you want we could still go out just as friends.You know like go see a movie or go out for pizza." Rory suggested. "Uh no thats okay I should get home.Um thanks for at least being honest with me." Dean said as he stood up and walked over to the front door. "Yeah its no problem.I guess I'll see you around.Bye dean." Sh said as she opened the door for him. "Yeah,buy Rory." Then with a small wave he left.

Rory went to her room and picked up her cell phone off her night table.She sat down and dialled.After a minute Jess picked up. "Hello?" Rory smiled when she heard his voice. "Hey you." She said as she laid back so her head was resting on her headboard. "Rory."

"Yup so I told him." She stated and could hear a small sigh from Jess. "Well how'd it go?" He asked as he closed the book he was previously reading. "Oh it went pretty good actually. He's not mad,he still wants to be friends.He's a little sad though and he hates you even more now." She giggled slightl at the last part.

"And you think its funny that bag boy htes me even more?" He asked slightly amused. "Well only a little bit." She replied. "Huh,you know what I think its a little funny too." He laughed with Rory.

"Okay so You wanna come over and we could hang out." Jess asked and rory smiled brightly. "Yeah I'm on my way." She replied. "Okay,see you soon."Jess said and then hung up.Rory hung up and put her phone down.

She put on a pair of jeans,a black sleevless shirt,black flip flops,and put her hair up in a high pony tail.She grabbed her bookbag and stuffed a few good books in it.Then after sribbling down a note for Lorelai a note telling her when she'd be home,she left the house in the direction of the diner.

Once she got to Lukes she waved at luke whowas on the phone,and then made her way behind the curtain and up the stairs.She opened the door and walked inside, "Jess?" She called out when she didnt see him. "Rory." Jess said coming out of the bathroom in a pair of jeans and no shirt on,while drying his dripping hair with a towel.

"Oh sorry I didnt know you werent dressed,I'll just uh wait outside." She said when she saw him. Jess laughed. "Rory,what are you talking about?You've been seeing me without my shirt on since I was like seven.Whats the big deal,its not like I dont have pants on." He questioned as he dropped his towel on the table and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a white t-shirt.

"I dont know,I guess its weird now since we're going out.Is it weired that I feel weird about seeing you without your shirt on?" Rory said as she leaned against the door. "I dont think its weird,although a little different.I mean not that much has changed.Now the only real thing has changed is that now we can kiss,and go out on dates with just the two of us,and do the same as we do now hang out." He pointed out.

"Well I guess your right, I'm just being silly.Sorry, so uh what shall we do?" Rory asked as she stepped a little closer to Jess. "Well I dont know,what do you wanna do?" Jess asked as he stepped closer to Rory and took her hands in his,so they were only about a half a foot apart. "Well,We could go and read,or,go to the movies,or we could..." She trailed off as she leaned into him with a suggested look. "Do this." He finished her sentece and then kissed her.

"Mmm.Okay so I realized that we have to tell Luke and Mom,oh and Lane too." Rory said as they pulled out of the kiss. "Oh yeah,I forgot. So, how do we do it?" Jess replied. Rory got an evil look on her face and Jess raised one of his eye brows at her. "What did you have an idea?" He asked and Rory nodded. "Yup but its a suprise to you too.:"

"To me too?Well then how will I know when to tell them?" He asked. "You'll know,dont worry I'll let you know." She replied with a nod. "Fine,so lets go downstairs and get some dinner?" He suggested. Rory noded eagerly. "Yeah I'm starved." She said and then took his hand and opened the door.

"My mom will be here for dinner right about now." She said as they walked down the stairs. "Cool." He replied as they came out of behind the curtain.

They walked out and up to the counter where luke was taking an order. "Hey Luke can you get us some hamburgers and cherry cokes?" Rory asked as luke looked at them and raised his order pad. "Sure. oh great your Mom just walked in." He said and then went into the kitchen. Lorelai sat down at a table as Rory and Jess walked up to her.

"Hi mom." Lorelai smiled. "Hey Sweets.Jess." Lorelai said as she took a sip of the coffee luke set on the table before going back into the kitchen. "Hey Lorelai." Jess said. "Oh hey Jess could you come over here with me for just a second?" Rory asked as she stood up. "Uh sure." He said,standing up and foollowing her into the middle of the diner.

"Okay,whats up?" he asked once she stopped walking. "Wait dont say anything just stand there for a minute." She said staring at the kitchen entrance.Luke walked out a second later with two plates of food. Rory smiled and grabbed hold of Jess's face and pulled him to her.She kissed him and Luke dropped their plates.Lorelai gasped.

"Rory what-what are you doing?" Lorelai asked as he pulled away from a still stunned Jess. "Um kissing my boyfriend." ated matter-of-factly. "Boyfriend?! Since when is Jess your boyfriend?I thought that you were going out with Dean." She said still shocked.

"Well I was going to go out with Dean,but then Jess told me that he liked me and I told him how I liked him and now we're a couple.And I dont think that Dean and I could never be more then friends." Rory explained. "I thought you were going to tell me first not do that!" Jess whispered to Rory as The whole diner stared at them.

"Well I decided that this way was better."She whispered back. He rolled his eyes and took her hand for comfort. "What the hell was that!" Luke asked once he found his words. " Well that Uncle Luke was a kiss." Jess said with a smirk. "You know exactly what I meant you little punk." Luke said.

"Jeez,Me and Rory are dating now okay?" Jess said as he tooka seat at the counter followed by Rory. "Dating?! You two have been best friends since you were six,how can you be dating now?I mean shouldnt you guys think of eachother as like brother and sister?" He asked as he took a seat at the counter also.

"Well I think that might make the dating thing a little weird,dont ya think so Uncle Luke?" Jess said and Luke glared. "Darn it Jess,stop being such a smartass." He told Jess as he got up and started to clean up the broken plates. "Whatever" He mumbled and rolled his eyes.

"Well theres gonna be some rules set in place now." Lorelai said as she came up to the counter and downed a cup of coffee. "Yeaah such as no being alone in the apartment or at lorelais house,no touching,no kissing,and you have to have a piece of furniture between you at all times." Luke said as he poured coffe for lorelai. "Okay,luke thats a little over board.But we will have to set some rules tomarrow,but right now,I have to get to work so I'll see you at home Rory." Lorelai said as he stood up and grabbed her purse.

"I know mom dont worry just cause we're dating now doesnt mean that much is going to change." Rory said as she hugged her mom. "I know babe I know.Okay,I'll see you guys later." Lorelai said and then left the diner. "Okay,I gotta run a diner so you to dont go off and do anything stupid." Luke said and then went back into the kitchen.

"Okay so do you wanna go and read at the bridge?" Jess asked once Luke was gone. "Sure." Rory said as she stood up. Jess grabbed her hand and they left the diner together.

XXXXXXX- - - -

"Rory,are you and james dean decent?" Lorelai asked as she knocked on Rorys door. She heard Jess mumble a "Jeez" and she snickered. "Yes mom me and Jess are decent we're studying."Roy replied stressing Jess's name.She couldnt stand it when people called him James dean.

"Well good,I wouldnt want you to do something I would do." Sh said as she opened Rorys door. "Haha,Jeez mom I wish you and Luke wouldnt keep acting like just cause we're going out means we're going to just go jump into bed." Rory said,annoyed. "Well sorry,I didnt know it bothered you guys that much,You know we're just kidding." Lorelai said as she sat down at Rorys desk.

"I know,but it still annoys me." Rory said as she closed her text book. "Well we'll try to stop." Rory noded. "Thanks."

"Okay,so I was wondering if you two wanted to have a movie night." Lorelai asked. "Uh sure." Rory repplied and Jess noded. "Great Jess could you go pick up all the junk food and stuff,I need to talk to Rory." Lorelai asked.

"Of course,I'll be back." He said standing up.He pecked rory on the cheek and then grabbed his jacket and left. "Theres cash on the counter." Lorelai called out to Jess. "Okay,thanks." He called back and then they heard the door shut. Lorelai went over to the bed and sat down next to Rory.

"Okay so how come you didnt tell me until yesterday that you and Jess were going out?I mean its kind of a big deal,he's your first real boyfriend." Lorelai said as she patted rorys knee. "Well I wanted to wait until I let Dean know first and then I wanted to tell you." Rory said as she leaned back into the headboard. "Well I guess I can understand that,But still.

"Alright and I know that Jess would never hurt you,but I just want you to be careful.Dont ever let him pressure you into anything,and promise to let me know if anything ever happens thats serious.And I trust you and know that you wouldnt go do anything with Jess anytime soon.But maybe someday,down the line and I just want you to know that I'll be here for you to tell." Lorelai said and Rory hugged her. "Dont worry,I will and thank you for trusting me mom."

"Oh,your welcome.I love you so much sweets." Lorelai said as she rubbed her back. "I love you too,Mom." Rory said and then kissed her cheek. "Okay,now if you'll excuse me,I have to go and set up the living room." Lorelai said as she stood up. "Okay,could you send Jess in here when he gets back?" Rory asked as she stood up and stretched. Lorelai nodded and then left.

A few minutes later Jess opened Rorys door and laid down on her bed. "Hi" She said without looking up from her book that she was reading. "Hey," He said as he took off his jacket. "Why dont you come oover here." Jess suggested. Rory closed her book and looked up at him. "Okay." She said and then came over and sat down on the bed.

"Okay,so I got all yours and Lorelais favorite junk food,and I also got you an Iced coffee." Jess said once she sat down. "Ooh,you see now I remember why I'm with you." She joked. "Oh really,are you sure thats why your with me and not for my incredibly sexy bod?" He joked and flexed his musles.Rory laughed. "No I'm sure.Although,your not that bad either." Rory said and then gave him a kiss.

"Hey do I get a kiss everytime I give you coffee?" He asked. "Nope.Only when I'm in a good mood." Rory smiled. "Oh well then I'm gonne have to make sure to keep you in a good mood then." He said and then gave her a kiss. She grinned. "Mmm well it will definetly be amusing to see you try and keep me happy.I'm a tough one to keep happy." Rory said amused. "Well I'll try." He said and then sat up.

"Okay kiddies,The movies are ready togo." Lorelai said coming into the room. "Ooh mom did you hear,Jess bought me Iced coffee." Rory said as they made their way to the living room. "Oh you evil little boy,how could you not by your girlfriend mamma iced coffe?" Lorelai asked,placing a hand over her chest. "Actually..." Jess said grabbing a bottle of iced coffee for Lorelai out of a bag and handing it to Lorelai.

She squeled and hugged him. "Thank you offsprings boyfriend!" She said and bounced up and down holding her coffee. Rory gasped and placed her hand over her chest in mock hurt. "But I thought I was special." Rory whined as she tugged on Jess's sleeve. He smirked and shook hi head. "Nope,sorry babydoll." He said and then kissed her.

Rory crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Fine." She said and then plopped down on the couch,arms still crossed.Jess sat down next to her and tried to put his arm around her,but she shrugged it off. He tried to kiss her but she turned her head so he got her cheek instead. "Oh come on Ror,You know I think your special." He said and she burst out in a grin. "I know." She smirked.

"Oh did you just trick me Rory?" Jess asked and Rory nodded. "Yup." She said with an innocent smile. "Well then I'm going to make you pay for that." He said and then started to tickle her mercilfully. "Jess.Jess stop." She giggled. "No way not untill you apoligise for tricking me." He said and tickled her harder. "Alright,I'm sorry.Now stop." She begged. "Huh now I want you to say please stop the best boyfriend in the world." He said smugly.

"No!" She said and he continued to tickle her. "Say it." He sing songed. "Fine!Please stop the best boyfriend in the world." She said and then he stopped. She sat up and glared. "Your evil." She pouted and he just smirked. "Yup.Now we're even." He said and then kissed her.

Lorelai walked inand said mamma in the house."She said to break them up. "Oh sorry." Rory said and blushed looking away in embarresment. Jess smirked and looked at Lorelai. "She's just so shy." He said and shook his head jokingly. "Hey!" Rory said and then smacked his chest.

Jess just laughed and leaned back into the couch. "Okay so what movies shall we watch?" Lorelai said taking a seat on the couch. "Oh how about, the godfather trilagy." Rory suggested and Jess nodded. "Oh yeah I love those movies." Lorelai squeled and got up to put the movie in.

Jess put his arm around Rory and she put her head on his shoulder.Lorelai sat down and handed Rory and Jess a bowl of popcorn and kept one for herself.Jess leaned over and haned everyone a soda and Then everyone got comfortable. Lorelai and Jess sitting on either sides of the couch with Rory in the middle leaning into Jess.Lorelai hit the play button and they all watched as it played.

XXXXXX- - -

The next Day at school Lane pulled Rory aside during lunch and into the girls bathroom. "Rory is it true that you and Jess are going out now?" She asked and Rory nodded slightly. "Yes." She said slightly selfconcious. "Ha I told you so!" Lane said with a smile. "Ha and I knew thats the exact thing you would say when I told you that we were going out." Rory said with a smile also.

"When did this happen,I mean Dean comes to school and starts to tell people that you asked him out on friday after school and he said yes because he couldnt stand the thought of hurting his friend.And that on saterday he told you that he just didnt think that you guys could ever be more then friends and that he was not going to go out with you.And then told everyone that You got together with Jess and that he was the rebound because you were hurt that Dean wasnt into you like that." Lane explained and by the time she was finished Rory was practiclly blowing steam out of her ears.

"He said all that?!" Rory fumed and Lane nodded. "Yeah,why what really happened?" She asked. "Well for starters,He asked me out. And second is that I told him that we could never be more then friends,after I got together with Jess on Friday.Plus I let him down gently and felt bad not him he's the one that wanted togo out with me!" Rory all but yelled.

"Well then lets go and yell at himand ask him why he told all those rumors." Lane suggested and Rory nodded. "Yeah come on." Rory said and then together the girls left the bathroom in search of Dean. They found him by the soda machine laughing with his friends.

"Dean,Why the hell would you go around telling people that I asked you out and you had to let me down easy?" Rory yelled. "Uh Well..." He stuttered and scratched his neck. "Well what? Well I think that your a jerk who got his ego hurt and now wants to make it seem as though I was the one who was all heart broken over you and that Jess is just my rebound.Well guess what people?" She shouted out to the whole cafeteria. "He's not! Jess is my bestfriend and boyfriend.Not my rebound,I would never have him be a rebound.Plus,I dont need a rebound cause I'm the one who said that I didnt want to go out with you!" Rory yelled at Dean and he just shrunk and stared at his shoes.

"Well I mean I-I just a-..." He said and Rory rolled her eyes. "You know what Dean since You cant seem to not be jerk then we are no longer friends and I would apreciate it if you would never talk to me again!" Rory said and then walked away with Lane hot on her trail.

"Wow nice job Ror,I think that the whole school now knows what a jerk Dean is." Lane complemented as she caught up with Rory. She smiled at Lane. "Thanks,now could you help me by telling Jess that I had to go home today early?I dont feel good.I'm gonna call my mom and have her come pick me up." Rory said as they headed towards the nurses office. "Sure,look I gotta go and meet Dave,but I'll see you tomarrow or tonight." Rory nodded and then Lane left.

After Rory called her Mom and went to the nurse and told her that she wasnt feeling well she went outside to wait for Lorelai to come pick her up.Once Lorelai showed up Rory picked up her bookbag and got into the jeep."Hey hun,how are you feeling?" Lorelai asked as Rory buckled up. "Aweful." She replied.

"Okay,well we'll go home and I'll put you to sleep,then I'll call sookie and tell her I cant work today,so then I'll stay with you." Lorelai said as she started in the direction of their house. "No mom,you can go to work,I'll be fine.Besides I'm sure that Jess will be over right after school to see how I'm doing." Rory said and then laid her head on the window to rest. "Are you sure you'll be fine?" Lorelai asked still unsure.

"Yeah,I'll be fine,I just gotta headache and feel a little quiezy." Rory said and then Lorelai parked in their driveway. "Okay,well lets get you to bed and then I guess I'll go if sure." Lorelai said as dhe got out of the car. Rory followed in suit. "Okay."

Lorelai made sure that Rory was settled and then left rory on the couch to go to the Inn. Rory turned on the TV and settled on 'I love Lucy' and cuddled up with a book.

XXXXXX- - - -

Jess looked for Rory through his english class but she never showed.After class was over he headed to his and Lanes english class and sat down in his normal seat behind Lane. "Hey Lane,wheres Rory at?" Jess asked after she came into the class room and sat down. "Oh she told me to tell you that she had to go home because she felt a little sick,but she said that she was okay and not to worry.To tell you the truth I think she got sick after the whole Dean thing at Lunch." Lane said.

"What? She said not to worry? And what thing with Dean?" He asked and Lane smiled at how concerned he was over Rory. "Yeah she said not to worry,she went home and said that you could come over tonight if you wanted to,and the thing with Dean.Oh just uh just let Rory explain that to you." Lane said and then the teacher came into the room.

Jess spent the rest of his last class thinking about Rory and not being able to concentrate on the teacher.When the bell rang Jess practiclly sprang out of the class and headed for Rorys house.When he got there he figured that Rory was sleeping so he grabbed the key out of the old broken turtle on the porch and went inside.

He went inside and saw a sleeping Rory on the couch asleep with the 'fountain head' in her hand and 'I love lucy' reruns playing on the TV. He walked over and gently put her book on the coffee table and turned off the TV, he gently picked her up bridal style and she instinctivly pit her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder.He slowly carried her to her room and laid her down on her bed.He covered her lower half of her body and then kissed her forehead and then tryed to leave but then felt a hand on his wrist.

"Jess?" Rory asked with her eyes still closed. "Yeah, its me Ror,go back to sleep." Jess said quitly. "Come, stay with me,please?" She asked and opened one eye. "Alright." He caved with a smile and lyed down next to Rory and put his arm around her waist.and kissed her cheek. "Night Ror." He said and she mumbled a "Night Jesse and then was instantly back asleep. Jess watched Rory sleep for a few minutes before falling asleep himself.

A/N: I hope you liked it.Reveiw and let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey everybody,so sorry to inform you all that I wont be able to post another chapter for about two weeks or so.I'm moving and it might take awhile to get my internet hooked up.But I will be working on my story so when I get my internet hooked up I'll probably have a few chapters that I'll post.Sorry and thank you all for leaving me reveiws and dont forget to look for my newly posted chapters.Thanks! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Rory woke up and opened her eyes,only to see a piece of paper stuck to her grabbed it and read the post-it told her to meet Lorelai at the diner for smiled,took a quick shower and then got slipped on her shoes and grabbed her keys,heading out the front door.

Ten minutes later Rory arrived at the diner and peeked in through the she saw Lorelai sitting at the counter talking to was waving her arms around in the air and then Rory saw Jess roll is eyes and say something to Lorelai very chuckled,checked herself out in the window and then went inside.

Jess looked up at the sound of the bell ringing when she entered and smiled at her when he saw walked around the counter and met her for a short,sweet pulled her into a tight hug once she sat down and whispered, "Thank you for saving me from your mother." in her raised an eyebrow and then smiled when she saw the innocent,scared,fake pout on his noodded and then giggled.

"So you hungry?" He asked,walking back behind the counter. She looked at him in fake shock, "Jess,you know that a Gilmore Girl is always hungry." He rolled his eyes and nodded. "Right,sorry,I must have what do you want?" He asked. "Mmm,hash browns,cheesy eggs,bacon,pancakes,ooh and sausage."She said and then simply smiled sweetly when he shook his head in disbeleif. "Okay,just gimme a minute." He said,then went into the kitchen.

"Okay,so ,what were you and Jess talking about before I came in?" Rory asked,turning in her seat to look at Lorelai. "Well I was trying to get him to tell me what he was planning for your guys's one month anniversery tomarrow,but he wouldnt tell me!" Lorelai said with a sad huff. "Oh,well I'm not suprised that he wouldnt tell wont tell me either."Rory said with a pout.

Before Lorelai could reply jess came out and set Rorys food infront of her on the counter. "Mm,coffee?" Rory asked and Jess poured her a cup,but before setting it down for her he smirked and got a mishievious look in his eyes.

"On second thought,I think I'm gonna deprive you of coffee,for a while." Jess said,then smirked even wider when she frowned. "Jesse,Gimme some coffe!" She begged,but he simply shook his head,then took a drink of her coffe. "Mmm,so good." He said before taking another drink.

"Okay,here's the theres one way that you can get the coffee from him." Lorelai said turning in her seat to face Rory. "Well?" She asked impatiently. "You have to use your famous gilmore charm to get him to give it to you."Lorelai said and Rory grinned in return,turning in her seat to stand.

She walked around the counter and up to just smirked. "Jesse,please give me some coffee."She pouted,her famous gilmore pout. He shook his head. She kissed his cheek and then whispered, "Oh Jess,please?" He shook his head again. She touched his cheek and then kissed him on the lips. "P-p-please?" She asked,in her sweetest baby again shook his head turning it because he knew if he looked her in the eye that hre'd budge. "Jesse,if you give me my coffe,I promise I"ll make it worth it." She purred in his ear and then gave him her 'bambi' eyes.

He looked at her and then said, "Fine." He handed her a cup of coffe and then kissed her on her cheek. She smiled brightly and then took her seat next to a very amused Lorelai. "Nice job,young bad,not bad." She said nodded. "Thank you." She said happily.

"So how exactly are you going to make it worth it to me?" Jess asked,leaning on his elbows on the counter. "Oh,by actually not pantsing you infront of the dance studio and letting miss patty have her way with you,."Rory said,grinning evilly. "Oh your just mean." He laughed,nodded,and then kissed hin on the tip of his nose.

"Okay you are gonna have to eat your breakfast with out me today Rory." Lorelai said,standind up and draining the last of her coffee. "How come?" Rory asked,befor

e taking a sip of her own coffee. "Ugh,one ." Lorelai said with an eyeroll. "Ah,I sudenlly feel extremley sorry for you." Rory said sympatheticly,touching Lorelais arm. "Thanks.I'll be home early tonight,so shopping?" Rory nodded and Lorelai left.

"So are you really not gonne tell me what we're doing for our anniversery?" Rory asked,taking a bite of her food. "Nope,its a you have to do is be ready to go by 3;00 tomarrow afternoon." He said and then started to wipe the counter where Lorelai had been sitting. "But how do I know what to dress for?Our we going somewhere fancy,or casual?" She asked. He sighed. "Comfortable,and casual. Okay?" He asked and she nodded sadly.

"Okay,so I gotta go now because I promised Lane that I'd help her sort through her cd colloection today." Rory said once she finished her food. "Okay,I'll see you tomarrow." He said."Wait how come I wont see you tonight when we come to dinner?" Rory asked,standing up. "Because I wont be here tonight." He said,not elaborating. "Oh,got a hot date?" She asked,a teasing tone. "Nope,I'm just doing something." She nodded. "Okay,bye." He nodded. "Bye." He said and then kissed skipped out of the diner.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mom,I need your help!" Rory said in a pleading voice as she walked into her moms room the next afternoon. "What do you need sweets?" Lorelai asked,turning off her tv. "Well I just want your opinion." She said. "On?" Rory sighed. "Should I wear my hair up in a twist,with my hair framing my face,or should I wear it down in curls?" Lorelai thought for a second. "Defently up." She said with an affirmative nod. "Okay,thanks." Rory said running out of the room.

Rory ran down stairs to her room and changed into dark denime bermuada shorts,a dark blue spaghetti strap tank top,black flipflops,and did her hair up so whisps of it were framing her grabbed her smallest purse and put her wallet,cell phone,and a few other things she might need it.

"Mom,come down here." She called up the stairs.A minute later Lorelai came bounding down the stairs. "Yeah hun?" Rory sighed. "How do I look?" She asked. Lorelai looked her over for a second. "Aw hun,you look great!" She said and then gave her a small hug. "'s gonna be here in a minute." She said,nervousness showing in her voice. "Dont worry your dates going to be perfect,sweets." Lorelai asurred her.

Just then the doorbell rang and Rory jumped to answer it. She opened the door and smiled when she saw was wearing a button down white shirt,a pair of black jeans,and his hair was all messy,even though she knew he spent hours on it. "Hi Jess." She said with a small smile. "Hey look great." He said with his own small smile. "Thanks,you too." Rory said.

"So ,you ready togo?" He nodded and took his arm. "Yep." He nodded. "Uh,Lorelai,I'll have her back by about 8 or 9 tonight." Jess said. "Okay,have a good time,and dont do anything I wouldnt do." Shge said and Rory smirked. "Dont worry we wont do anything you WOULD do." Lorelai nodded. "Probably safer that way." Thay chuckled and then Rory and Jess left.

"Okay,where are we going?" Rory asked. "We are going to hartford." He said simply. "Really? What are we doing in hartford?" He glanced at her. "Its still a suprise." He said and chuckled when she pouted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later they were stepping off of the bus in took rory hand in hers and started walking. 10 minutes later Jess told Rory to close her eyes. "I dont want to close my eyes,how am I gonna walk?" She asked. "I'm gonna guide close4 them." He commanded. "Fine."

A minute later Jess guidded her through a door way and then stopped. "Okay,now open your eyes." Jess said. Rory slowly opened her hers and gasped quitly. "Oh my god!" She said,barely above a whisper.

She turned to Jess and grinned ear to ear. "Jess,where did you find this place?" She asked. Jess couldnt help the grinn that was spreading over his entire face. "Well,you remember yesterday when I told you that I wasnt going to bve at the diner because I was doing something?" She nodded so he continued. "Well,I was here in hartford,finding the very best bookstore there is to offer so I could take you here and spoil you rotton with books." He said and Rory emiedetly threw her arms around him.

"Oh, I tell you that you are the worlds best boyfreind ever today?" She asked,grabbing his hand and looking around the bookstore in awe. "No not today." He said,before giving her a sweet kiss. "Well you are the worlds best boyfriend." She cooed sfter breaking out of the kiss. "Mm,and you are definetly the worlds best girlfriend.I mean,I wouldnt bring just any girl to the best bookstore in hartford.I brought you here because your special." He said and then planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Awe your such a softie." She said in a teasing voice. "Yeah,just dont tell anyone,it might rewin my reputatian." He said and then tugged on her arm lightly pulling her along with him into one of the isles. "Dont worry your secrets safe with me."

2 hours later they were purchasing two big bags of books. "Okay,what'd you get me,what'd you get me?" Rory asked after they walked out of the bookstore. "Well besides eveything you already know I got you,its still a suprise so you have to wait until we get to our next destination." He said,smirking at her.

"Where are we going now?" She asked excitedly,clapping her hands like a little kid. "Do you get the meaning of the word suprise?" Jess teased. "But Jesse." She whined,tugging on his wrist. "No,I'm not telling can batt your little eyelash's ans pout,and work your gilmore charm,but it will not work." He said and then they sat down on the bus stop bench.

"Okay,but can you at least tell me if we're going back to stars hollow or not?" She asked and he sighed. "For the moment we are going to stars no more questions." H said and then waved a stirn finger at her. "Fine." She huffed.

At that moment the bus pulled up and they stepped onto it taking a seat in the got the seat by the window and Rory sat right next to him and laid her head on his ten minutes into the ride,Jess looked over at Rory only to find that she was sighed in contentment and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rory,Ror wake up." Jess whispered,shaking Rory lightly on the shoulder. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled slightly up at Jess. "I fell asleep." She stated,sitting up straight. "Yeah,I noticed." He chuckled. "Are we back in stars hollow?" She asked and he nodded. "Yep."

They walked to her house and Jess stopped. "Okay,you go inside and stay until I come back in about a half an hour to get you and take you to our next destination." Jess said. "Okay,Kiss." She said then gave him a quick kiss. He smiled and waved,walking down her porch steps. She smiled and walked inside .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About twenty five minutes later Jess knocked on the jumped up and answered it. "Ready?" She nodded and took his arm. "Yes,I am completely ready." He smiled and they walked.10 minutes later they came to a stop. "Okay,close your eyes and stand still." Jess commanded softly. "But Jesse." She whined. "Dont 'Jesse' them." She huffed and closed her eyes.

Rory heard Jess whisper something to someone and then fast foot Jess came up behind her and layed his hands on her shoulders. "Okay,just walk in the direction I guide you in." She nodded nervously andf walked where he guided her. A minute later they stopped walking and Jess said. "Okay,open them."

She opened her eyes and turned to Jess and kissed him. "So I take it you like it?" He asked when they broke apart. She nodded. "Its perfect." She whispered.

Jess had set a blanket up in the middle of the bridge and set up a stack of the new books they bought next to had candles all around and had a radio set up next to the blanket,and there was a picnic basket setting in the middle.

"Wanna sit?" He asked,taking her nodded and smiled widely at him. "I would love to." She said,walking with him to the blanket and sitting down in the middle of the blanket. "Did you do all this?" She asked and he nodded. "Yeah." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Wow."

"So are you hungry?" He asked, opening the lid to the picnic basket. "Starved." She said and then looked down at the basket. "Did you cook this?" She asked,eyeing the containers as he set them down on the blanket. "Yup." He replied with a nodd. "Awe!" She squeled. "You're so romantic." She said and he smirked with a shake of his head. "I am so not romantic.I'm...." He trailed off searching for the right word. "Romantic." She suplied he and rolled his eyes.

"So what'd you make?" She asked. "Uh, grilled chicken,garlic mashed potatoes,corn,and rolls for for dessert I made chocolate covered banana's and strawberries,with sparkling apple juice." He said as he filled two champene glasses with the juice. "And you cooked all that?" She asked in awe." He nodded. " you go." He said,handing her a glass.

"Awe,your so sweet." She cooed. If Jess knew how to blush he would've at that moment. "Yeah,yeah." He gave him a quick kiss and then took a drink of her juice.

an hour later they were finished eatting and Jess started to load everything back into the picnic basket. " was the most sweetest thing anyones ever done for me before." Rory said as she smiled up at Jess. "Only the best for my rory." He said and then gave her a quick kiss.

"Awe,thanks baby." She said. He smiled. "And now I've got a present for you." He said and she started to grin. "Really?" She asked and he nodded. "Here,you go." He said handing her a wrapped package. "What is it?" She asked excitedly. He chuckled. "Open it." He said and watched her as she ripped the wrapping paper off.

"She squeled. "You got me a first addition fountain head book." She said as she ran her hand over the cover. "Open it upo." He commanded her. She opened the cover of it and gasped. "Its signed!" She squeled. "How did you get this?" She asked,smiling. "I have my ways." He said and smirked when she jumped up and threw her arms around him. "Thank you thank you!" She said.

"Okay,now its time for your present." Rory said after she calmed down slightly. "You got me a present?"He asked and smiled when she nodded. "Its not as nice as the gift you got me,but..." She said and trailed off. "I'm sure I'll love it." He said with a reasurring smile. "Okay,here." She said handing him a thin square wrapped package.

He ripped off the wraping paper and instantly broke out in a huge grin. "Rory,this is awesome.I cant beleive you got me an autographed metallica cd." He said and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks." He said,running his hands over the cd cover. "You're welcome." She siad and smiled at how happy he looked.

"Okay,so now I have one more suprise for you." Jess said and Rory raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He nodded. He stuck up one finger signaling her to wait a second. He turned around and pressed play on the radio and soft quit music filled the air. He turned around and they laid down. "I am going to read to you from your favorite book." He said and she broke out in a wide grin.

"Your going to read the fountain head to me?You hate that book." Rory said. and Jess nodded. "That I do,but you love it and since I love you,I'm gonna read it to you." She smiled. "Awe." He rolled his eyes playfully and then began to read from the book.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Afew hours later Jess had finished the book and closed it smiling down at Rory. "Okay,now I have something to tell you." He said,sitting up,and pulling her up with him. "What is it?" She asked. He sighed deeply and then smiled nervously at Rory. "Okay,you know that I'm not usually so good at the whole talking thing so I'm just ghonna tell you flat out." He said and Rory nodded.

"Well we've been bestfriends since the first grade,we've both liked eachother for a few years,And we love eachother,right?" Rory nodded so he continued. "Well now I dont just love you.I'm in love with you." He said broke out in a huge smile and jumped into his arms. "I'm in love with you too." She said and he smiled. "Really?" She pulled her into a tight embrace and then gave her a kiss.

"Oklay,now I need to go home and tell my mom all about our wonderful day." Rory said,jumping ionto a standing position and pulling him with her. "Okay." He siad taking her hand and kissing it before intwining their smiled and they walked to her house in a comfortable silence.

When they got there Jess pulled Rory into a kiuss. "I love you Ror."He said once they broke out of the kiss. "I love you too Jess." She said and then added. "I had a great time for making today so special." She said and he nodded with a small smile. "Youre welcome. Reamember,anything for my Rory." She gave him a quick kiss and then walked into her waved. "Bye." He smkiled. "Bye Rory."

A/N: Okay,well there you have it.I"m super sorry that you guys had to wait so long for an update,but I was moving and It took a bit longer then expected to get the internet hooked up.I also have been swamped with work and school and me know if you guys like also let me know if I'm making jess out to be a littler more romantic and !


End file.
